Arashi no Sakura
by lilkirara
Summary: Hrmm well the title stands for Storm of Sakura (sakura=blossoms) i think... i'm not really sure since i'm not japanese and all... Its kinda a twisted story...Everyone lives in Kagome's time and are friends etc. Yeah just read...
1. Reunited

Arashi no Sakura  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san!!!! Well. urmm sorry if I do anything stupid. cuz I tend to like to cut off the story. well I'm starting it right now. and its.. 9:30 1/28/03 Tuesday.. And im gonna get in tubble if I stay up to late. Simimasen, but im gonna have to cut of the story, well I noe I don't have to but I feel like everyone should know how long it took me to do this chappy. cuz im just that kind of person. hehehee. think im weird now? Well you're going to. but for now enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Reunited  
  
"Inu-kun?" Sango said drowsily, having just woken up from a two hour nap. Sango rubbed her eyes and scanned the cabin for her travel friend, Inu Yasha. 'Now where could he have gone?' She thought to herself. Sango emerged from her seat to look for her friend. "Inu-kun!!" She called out eagerly, trying not to disturb the other passengers.  
  
"Nani Sango!? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Inu Yasha replied from the empty row behind Sango's. He was clearly trying to concentrate on his private television.  
  
"I was just wondering where you went. Since we're going to arrive in less that 30 minutes." Sango exclaimed, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I already know that." Inu Yasha said, motioning Sango to be quiet.  
  
"Okay, already. I'll bug you later." Sango sighed, sweat dropping at her friend's immaturity.  
  
About 20 minutes later.  
  
"All passengers, please collect all your belongings and prepare to depart the plane. All passengers, please collect all of your belongings and prepare to depart the plane." Announced the loudspeaker, which continued its announcement in French, English and Spanish, thought with a distinct Japanese accent, "Our plane will be landing in just 10 minutes, please gather all you belongings and prepare for departure of our plane."  
  
"Inu-kun!! We have go get ready! Stop watching TV already!" Sango said impatiently at her childish friend.  
  
"Aww, c'mon the planes landing in 10 minutes! Let me watch some more!" Inu Yasha whined.  
  
"NO!" Sango replied stiffly.  
  
"Fine!!!" Inu Yasha said angrily, while shutting off his miniature TV, then turning toward Sango an evil glare upon his face.  
  
"Stare at me all you want!" Sango said sternly.  
  
45minutes later.  
  
Sango and Inu Yasha had gathered all their belongings and were walking down the exit hall of the Tokyo Airport. They neither talked nor looked at each other, both too preoccupied admiring the vast city through the airport windows. Until Inu Yasha broke the silence. "Wow! We're really gonna get to live here?! It's unbelievable!"  
  
"Yup, isn't it beautiful?" Sango sighed, still staring at the buzzing city. 'Wow it's so nice here. I can't wait till I see Kagome-chan again.' Thought Sango, as a small grin spread across her face.  
  
"Uh oh!" Inu Yasha said suddenly.  
  
"Uh oh what?" Sango said concerned, then growing angry, "You didn't forget something on the plane, did you?!"  
  
"No! I'm not that careless!! I have to go to the bathroom." Inu Yasha replied turning red.  
  
"Oh! Well the bathrooms right there," Sango said pointing to the restrooms, "Hurry up I'll wait for you here." She exclaimed pointing at a nearby bench.  
  
"Thanks!!" Inu Yasha said while charging off toward the bathroom.  
  
Sango sighed, 'When is he ever gonna grow up?! Well that's a stupid question. I already know the answer. Never!' A smile lightened her face when she thought of the childish things Inu Yasha had done in the past, and of the many crude but funny pranks she played on him as a child. 'Ahhh those were the good old days' She sighed again, still smiling, when she noticed she wasn't alone. She turned to meet the ice cold gaze of a boy. (DUM DUM DUM!!!!)  
  
***BREAK!!! BED TIME!!!! I shall continue this tomorrow or when I get the time. Ja ne and Oyasumi!!!!***  
  
*** Back!! Just to update people reading. it's now 1/29/03 and its 9:50 PM. I have to go to bed soon again!!!! Heheheh. sorry.***  
  
His gaze sent chills up her spine. Their eyes met for 10.20.30seconds, of unending staring. The boy had inhuman-like hair; it cascaded down to his thighs, shimmering with a whitish blue color. His eyes the color of bronze shimmered gold in the sunlight. While a blue crescent moon tattoo caressed his forehead. On both sides of his face, where two stripes, that resembled scars, but shone a dark purple color. He was casually leaning on the back of the bench with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His attire was casual, and fit to the latest style. 'Other than his face and hair, he seemed almost normal. normal in a mysterious handsome kind of way. He has the same color hair as Inu Yasha. Maybe they're brothers. HAH! No way, Inu Yasha, with a brother this cool? That's not possible.' Sango thought to herself, but still in full eye contact with the boy. Sango sat mesmerized by the boy's strange beauty, unable to draw herself away from his gaze. ((Sesshi!!! Its Sesshi!! Sesshi's da kewliest!!! MINE MY SESSHI ALL MINE!! Ceptinda story. hehe. *huggles Sesshi and his fluffy*))The boy blinked, and broke their unending silence.  
  
"Yo." He said casually.  
  
"Hi." Sango said hesitantly.  
  
"So what's your name?" The boy said calmly.  
  
"Sango, you?"  
  
"Sango. Just call me Sessho-maru" The boy stated plainly, "Well, Sango I've got to be going now, it was nice meeting you. See you soon, and count on it. Ja ne." He said while getting out of his seat.  
  
"Sayonara." Sango said sweat dropping. 'Who is this guy? What kind of name is Sessho-maru?!' she thought, 'What does he mean by "See you soon, and count on it." ?' Sango sat in thought until Inu Yasha finally returned and the two departed out of the airport.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Sango-chan." Inu Yasha said scratching his head and looking at the ground.  
  
"It's alright. Let's just hope we didn't keep Kagome-chan waiting." Sango replied.  
  
"Hai!" Inu Yasha said, showing a toothy grin.  
  
At the exit gate Sango and Inu Yasha searched for their friend browsed the many families and friends hugging and waiting for their own friend. Kagome wasn't standing far from the exit gate, she was waiting patiently at the double doors, when Sango caught her gaze. She rushed over happily to greet her old friends.  
  
"Sango-chan!!!!!!!! How have you been!!!!" She said happily, "Hi Inu Yasha!!! How have you both been?!"  
  
"We're fine, Kagome." Inu Yasha smirked while crossing his arms, trying to mask his excitement, "No need to get all hyper."  
  
"Kagome-chan!!! We've been great. How about you?!" Sango exclaimed quivering with excitement.  
  
"I've been great as well." Kagome said smiling, "Well, my mom's car is right over here. So let's get going!" She reached for both Sango and Inu Yasha's hands and dragged them out of the airport.  
  
***BEDDY BYE TIME AGAIN!!!!! *yawns* OK I didn't leave everyone hanging this time. yay!!!! *Sesshi claps for Kira sarcastically* HEY!!!! *stops Sesshi from clapping* Anyways. bedtime for me. Oyasumi, See ya tomorrow or something.*** ***Now it's Feb 2nd 9PM, jus finished watching Charmed. is this getting annoying? Simimasen, I promise I won't do this again in the next chapter***  
  
~On the car ride to Kagome's house.  
  
Sango gazed at the bumbling city, the passing street lights. The blinding lights began to blur Sango's vision, she blinked and snapped back to reality. She sat up straight and asked, "Kagome-chan? Don't we have to pay you for rent?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome said returning from her dream world, "Oh, you have to ask my mom, okasan?"  
  
((AAGGHHH there's tape on my tesk!!! *pulls off tape* ok on with the story.))  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry to say, but we need the money to keep us going." Higurashi- san replied to her daughter, "It'll be 50,000 yen a month. ((iono how much rent and stuff is. so I'm guessing here.dats bout $500 a month. I think dats reasonable. Any how I'm only 14 and though I think I should know this kind of stuff I don't so Simimasen.))  
  
"Ara, Arigatou Higurashi-san. Me and Inu-chan will be sure to pay you. We both plan on getting part-time jobs to pay rent." Sango said embarrassed, while nudging Inu Yasha's arm.  
  
"Ow! What?! Oh yeah we'll be sure to pay don't worry." Inu Yasha replied smugly.  
  
"Yes I'm sure you both will pay your fare share. Oh! We're here!" Higurashi- san said happily, parking the car in front of the shrine entrance steps. "Everyone grab your things and lets get going!"  
***  
  
I'll continue in chappy 2...I'm sleepy what do u want from me o.O eyes hurt.O___Osss. I need sleep jus got back from tahoe so yeah. My legs hurt. ite. *rubs legs* owiee. well n e hooo I'll see u ppl in the next chappy.. sorry I keep deleting my stories I rite them and den I jus don't feel like continuing.. yup yup. soooooooo I hope by the time I start the second chappy I'll still be interested in writing it. or else it goes bye bye.. like all my other stories. hee hee. gimme reviews. heh. cuz im jus oh so sad. well oyasumi. I need my sleep and happy presidents dat. whatever it ish. im sleepy... the 17th of febuary is presidents day right? (that would be a rhetorical question.) hehe nightz.  
  
-*~Kira~*- 


	2. A New Surrounding

Ayashi no Sakura  
  
Hey everyone!!! By the request of Christykay I'm going to do dis chappy all in English. but I might forget in later chapters so sorry if I do, its just im used to it that way. well without further ado heres chappy 2. I'll put more of the plot into it today. Sorry my titles r kinda corny. heh. ^.^U  
  
Chapter 2: A New Surrounding  
  
Sango stepped out of the car slowly. She held the door open as her two friends stepped out behind her. Dazzled by the temple sight, Sango didn't even notice her mouth hung open in awe, until Kagome called her name.  
  
"Sango?(can I at least use the chan???)" Kagome said waving her hand in front of her friend's face.  
  
"Huh?" Sango said jolted from her daze, "You're family temple is really amazing." She turned back to observe the temple scenery.  
  
"Well," Kagome said putting her hand on her head, embarrassed. "It's not that great."  
  
"I don't see what's so great about it." Inu Yasha stamped impatiently, "C'mon lets go in already. It's getting cold out."  
  
((Reminder: this is night time. I know I cud like add it in sum where but im too lazy. soo too bad.))  
  
Meanwhile. Kagome's mother had locked the car and taken up the bags to leave the kids alone. ((just thought I'd add dat in cuz I might forget bout Higurashi-san later on.. hehe))  
  
Sango turned in protest, "What're you talking 'bout Inu-kun!? Just look at the way the moon light reflects of the pavement." Sango said, going into one of her artistic moods. Inu Yasha and Kagome just stood puzzled by how artistic their friend was. "The way the cherry blossoms shine under the bright moonlight. The way the---"  
  
"The way the willow trees bend gracefully with the wind. The way the temple stands proud and tall in the middle of the beautiful starlit night." said a voice, clearly projected from someone behind Sango.  
  
"How. Wha." Sango turned baffled. She found her self face-to-face with a handsome young man. "Who."  
  
"Oh that's Miroku!" Kagome explained, "He's staying with us aswell. His father and my mother know each other. He's staying here for the school district. Gosh, we should open a hotel or something!" Kagome went on to explain about Miroku's background.  
  
Sango stared for a moment and the curious young man, then moved to get her luggage. "Ahhhh, I see."  
  
"Oh wow! I'm so stupid! I forgot to introduce everyone!" Kagome gasped. "Okay, Miroku-kun this is Sango. ((iono her last name. soo urmm yeah.))" She pointed at Sango. "and this is Inu Yasha." She pointed at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Yeah, I'm Miroku." He said his eyes moving from one to the other, lingering a moment on Sango. "I'm 16 and I guess we'll be going to the same school and living in the same house. Well I look forward to having you two as roommates, the more the merrier." He cracked a small smile, "I hope we can all become friends."  
  
"What were you doing out here anyway Miroku-kun?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was taking out the trash." He replied plainly, holding up the plastic bag in his hand.  
  
"Ooh," Kagome replied still a little suspicious, "You weren't out here just to see the your new roommates? I thought you'd at least be a little curious."  
  
"Well, I guess I was, and when I saw you guys get out of the car I wanted to get a closer look."  
  
"Hah! I knew it!" Kagome said proudly.  
  
"Can we go in now?!" Inu Yasha complained.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know what I was going to say earlier though? About the temple scenery?" Sango said curiously, ignoring Inu Yasha.  
  
"The words just flew out of my mouth, it was probably the mood, the way you looked. The emotion and passion I heard in your words. It was inspiring." He replied, his blue- black eyes staring directly at Sango's.  
  
"Oh." Sango said a blush of embarrassment rising in her cheeks.  
  
"Hello!? I'm hungry, can we chat inside please?!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Yeah, we better get going. My mom already took up all our stuff! So now all we have to do is go in. I'll show you you're rooms." Kagome said quietly, "Besides it's already past dinner time."  
  
Sango stood lost in the darkness of Miroku's gaze. She turned and blinked away her embarrassment. ((u know how dey blink and their goes away.. yeah kinda like snap bak to reality.. yeah...))"Okay." She said softly.  
  
"Finally!!!!" Inu Yasha said walking ahead, and up the temple steps.  
  
Kagome linked her arm in Sango's and she guided her up the temple steps after Inu Yasha. Miroku stood, garbage in hand.  
  
"I still have to get rid of the trash, I'll be up soon." Miroku said dashing out of site.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Inu Yasha made their way to the temple gate. Sango stared in awe. "Wow!! It's even prettier up close! I can't wait to see the interior!" she said.  
  
"Then hurry up!!" Inu Yasha scoffed.  
  
"Okay, okay, we're coming!" Sango replied.  
  
Kagome giggled, "Sango, isn't Inu Yasha just like a little kid? He reminds me of Sota."  
  
"Oh where is Sota?" Sango asked, arm still linked with Kagome's. ((their still walking.))  
  
"Inside, okay we're here." Kagome said, unlinking their arms.  
  
Inu Yasha stood in the door stamping his foot impatiently. "Well. Hurry and open the door willya!?" He grumbled, "I really need some chow!! My stomach is growling like a tiger!!" His stomach proved his point, as it roared loudly.  
  
Kagome and Sango took a step backward, in reaction to the horrifying sound. "Whoa." Kagome said, "Didn't you eat anything on the plane?"  
  
"Yeah! But that was 3 hours ago! I need food!" Inu Yasha replied angrily, "Just open the door already!!"  
  
Kagome pulled out a tiny key from her pocket and opened the door. The scent of fried fish and steamed rice flooded from the inside. Inu Yasha stood dazed by the delicious scent. He snapped up and waited for Kagome to show the way to the food. Kagome took her shoes off and carried them with her and entered the warm toasty atmosphere. Inu Yasha and Sango did the same. Kagome closed the door and locked it. ((well, durh Miroku lives dere so he's gotta have a key. no da.)) Kagome led Sango and Inu Yasha down the hallway, through the living room to the kitchen. ((iono.)) Two bright warm lights shined above the kitchen table. Higurashi-san ((ion wanna call her Kagome's mom.)) got up from her seat and began uncovering the food. The sweet smell of pickled radishes rose from one plate. Fried fish from another. Kagome's mom uncovered the warm steaming rice and began scooping it into three bowls.  
  
"So what took you so long?" Higurashi-san asked, while scooping the rice into bowls.  
  
.::Coffee Break::.  
  
Kira: AGh im making my self drool!!!!!! *wipes drool* phoo phoo!!!! (phoo phoo as in annoyed-like. like.. urmm damn etc.. but ima good gurl and I don cuss. hehe)  
  
Sesshi: When am I gonna appear again? Wasn't I suppose to be a major character?  
  
Kira: Who said your were going to be a main character?  
  
Sesshi: What!!!!!!! I'm going to be a minor!!?!? Again!?!?!?!?!?!! URG!!!!!!!! *bonks Kira on the head* How dare you! I thought I could trust you! Sheesh, one who says she owns me won't even lemme be a main character in her story!!!  
  
Kira: owie.. Dat hurtsy . Sesshi!!!!! *eyebrow twitches* URG!!!! *turns all big like in ranma wen ppl get really angry, and lotsa other anime too but dats besides the point* Sesshi!!! Say sorry!!! Or else I'm gonna make you an even more minor, minor character!!!!!  
  
Sesshi: No! I'm not going to apologize to you. You have no control over me. I'm the great.Sessho-maru. *whimpers slightly*  
  
Kira: Sessho-maru. equals Kill boy. Are you really that proud of that name?! *drinks a frappy* forgot it's a coffee break. *cools down*  
  
Sesshi: So you gonna give be a bigger part in this or not?  
  
Kira: I will. no more complaints okay?  
  
Sesshi: fine. You better not make me do anything stupid though.  
  
Kira: Back to the story!!!!! ^.^U  
  
Sesshi: Hey!!! You're gonna make me do something stupid huh!!!!??  
  
Kira: It's bak to the story now!!!  
  
.:: End of Coffee Break::.  
  
((hehehe dun worry ill make sesshi more alike his real self in the story. hehe.. not all urmmm weird. like at first. yeah im weird dun rub it in.))  
  
"We were just chatting and enjoying the temple scenery mom." Kagome replied setting up the table and signaling Sango and Inu Yasha to sit.  
  
"Ahhh, I see." Kagome's mother replied, handing Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Sango each a bowl of rice, while Kagome gave Inu Yasha and Sango a pair of chopsticks.  
  
"Itedakimasu!!" ((sorry but its custom.I did cut down on the japans tho.)) The three shouted in unison. After a short pause, Inu Yasha buried his face in his bowl. The plates of food vanished almost instantly.  
  
"Slow down Inu-Yasha! You're gonna choke!" Sango said pulling a plate of vegetables away from Inu Yasha's hungry chopsticks. ((yeah hungry chopsticks. so what!)) "Me and Kagome need to eat too!!"  
  
"Fine! But it's your fault that you're not fast enough." Inu Yasha said stuffing two whole fish into his mouth, "Featin' Isfh Wfar!" Inu Yasha managed with a mouth full of fish.  
  
"There's no way of getting through to you is there?!" Sango said, sweat- dropping.  
  
"Nope!" Inu Yasha said with a mouth full of rice.  
  
Sango sighed and ate the remains of Inu Yasha's hunger rampage.  
  
"Have you seen Miroku?" Higurashi-san asked Kagome, "I have to give him his mail. He got his uniform today. Can you give it to him when he comes back I still have to do something" Kagome's mom handed her a package and began headed toward the kitchen doorway.  
  
"He was out dumping the trash, he said he'd be back soon." Kagome said, taking the package from her mom. "Where's Sota?" She said before her mom left the room.  
  
"He's asleep." Higurashi-san said over her shoulder.  
  
"Wow?! I didn't think he'd want to miss out on seeing Inu Yasha again." Kagome said turning back to her dinner, which wasn't much more that a few pickled radishes and her rice. She looked suspiciously at Inu Yasha. "Did you eat all the food!!!??"  
  
"Yeah. Me and Sango. Eating is war. get used to it." Inu Yasha belched, "Oops, excuse me. heh."  
  
"Inu Yasha!!!!" ((wow perfect "sit" moment. to bad she can't do dat in here. =P)) Kagome said standing up, when Miroku walked in through the door way. "Oh! Miroku! There's a package for you. So I think it's your uniform.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Yeah it probably is." Miroku replied, while taking a seat next to Sango. "Are we all going to go to the same school?"  
  
"Yeah I think so." Kagome said a little unsure. "Right Sango?"  
  
"Yeah, of course! That's what we're here for!" Sango's bowl made a sharp sound as it hit the table's hard surface. "We're all the same grade right?"  
  
"Yeah" Kagome said. "Yay! We're all going to the same school! I hope we're in the same class too!!"  
  
"When does school start?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Next week." Kagome and Miroku answered together.  
  
"What!? That early. Aww Ma'an That just sucks!" Inu Yasha complained.  
  
"Oh, Sango, Inu Yasha!" Kagome said, just remembering something. "I have your school stuff. I put it in your rooms. You'll find your uniform and class schedule in a brown bag in your rooms. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. wow I feel like I'm staying at some fancy hotel or something." Sango chimed. ((usually old ladies chime.. o well.)) "Let's go to the rooms now."  
  
"Yeah okay." Kagome yawned. "I'll show you to you're rooms and then you guys can get some sleep. Cuz I sure need some." Kagome stuff the dirty dishes into the dish washer and adjusted the options to match the amount of dishes. She pushed the start button and gestured for Sango and Inu Yasha to get up.  
  
"I'll come with you since our rooms are pretty close together." Miroku said, standing up.  
  
"Okay" Kagome said sleepily.  
  
The four teenagers walked down the hallway, Kagome in front. The passed a hallway entrance soon after their departure from the kitchen. Here Miroku said his good nights and headed down the hallway. A while later, they arrived at what seemed to be the guest hallway. Kagome walked over to the first room on the right and said, "Here's the bathroom. Each room has a restroom and sink, but no bath tub or shower. So you guys'll have to rotate bathing. Sorry. This part of the temple is kinda of old. We recently got the restrooms installed in the rooms. "  
  
"Don't worry we'll manage Kagome." Sango said politely.  
  
"Here's Your room, Inu Yasha." Kagome said stopping at the second room on the right, and opened the sliding door. "Go on in, my mom probably already put your bags inside."  
  
"Okay thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Inu Yasha said sheepishly, and walked into his room.  
  
Across the hallway were two rooms, one of which were Sango's. Kagome addressed the room directly across from Inu Yasha's as hers.  
  
"Thanks," Sango said opening the sliding door. ((they have those paper door thingies if you didn't notice.)) "I'll see you in the morning. Night!"  
  
"Yeah Night, get some rest!" Kagome said head back toward the other hallway where Miroku took his leave.  
  
Sango flicked on the lights, stepped in and looked around the room, it was a spacious square. One side of her wall was a sliding door while the other two were plaster. The walls behind her and to her right were sliding doors, and the one in front of her and to her left were plaster. Her bags were sitting next to a long curving mahogany desk, located in the left corner of the room, facing rightward. The desk had a round curve, so that half of it was on the far wall and half on the left wall. There was a small lamp sitting on the left side of the desk, alongside a package which fit the description Kagome had given her. The part of the desk on the far wall was empty, leaving enough space for some kind of laptop or computer. A phone cable had been pulled out from behind the desk, clearly to be used as an internet outlet. In front of the desk sat a comfy cushion chair. Another small counter stood next to the desk, atop its surface a TV. Further to the right of the TV stand was a window with dark blue curtains that were pulled back to let the full moon shine in. Next to the desk, was a closet. It had a sliding door and was cleaned and cleared. 15 hangers hung from the left side on one 3 foot long bar. On the right side stood a blank spot, prefect space for a roll up bed. Then underneath it were three drawers. ((wow im taking too long to describe this huh? I'll stop. after this.)) In the middle of the floor lay a dark blue bed, ((the japanese ones dat can be rolled up.)) cleaned and prepared to be used.  
  
'Wow this is a really great room. I wonder how much I'll have to pay for it.' Sango thought to herself as she began to unpack her stuff, 'I hope I can adapt here. I wonder what Kohaku's doing.' An image of a her little brother sleeping soundly in his bed, flashed across her mind. She felt a little homesick already 'Hehe. it's not too hard to guess. Hrmm I wonder who's going to stay in the room next to me.' Sango thought trying to distract herself from her homesickness. 'I hope it's a girl. That'd be fun. hee hee.' Sango's thoughts strayed to an image of the silver haired boy she saw earlier that evening at the airport. 'Sessho-maru, that's what he called himself.'she thought.  
  
"I wonder what happened to him." She said aloud, 'Oops, I should stop letting my mind wander, I'm gonna wake someone up if I keep daydreaming. I've got unpacking to do!'  
  
20 minutes later.((im sleepy and trying to finish dis chappy. hehe. sorry *yawns*))  
  
Sango lay in her be with the lights out. The bright moonlight shinning through the window onto her face. The moonlight felt comforting and it helped ease the slight bit of homesickness she was experiencing. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep listening to the chirping crickets, and the moonlight caressing her face.  
  
.::End of Chapter 2::.  
  
Author's note, yes more.:  
  
Okay so the ending would have sounded better if I said "She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to the fluttering of the wind and the moonlight caressing her face." But then she might catch a cold. and she doesn't need one yet. and yeah if u haven't figured it out yet. Sango's the main character. and she's kind of different from her real personality. but im trying to keep everyone else the same. tell me if im doing something weird/wrong and I'll take it into consideration. Arigatou minna!!  
  
~*-Kira-*~  
  
Goal: One chapter a week. I'll try my best!!! ^,^ too bad if I can't do it tho. =P 


	3. Another Member?

Ayashi no Sakura  
  
Hey everyone!!!! Omg! Don't you jus lurv this font?!?!?!! Its really hard to read but its hecka tyte dotcha think??? lol. ok I'll stop. heh.. yeah. wow comic sans is really really big ((using 14 on perrty font and 10.5 on CSM)) compared to dat other font. o well.. n e hoo. urmm yeah I shall attempt once more not to put to much Japanese into my storie. also ill try rite dis wen im actually awake. like during the day and not at like 2 in the morning. cuz wen I do that I have no clue wut im riting bout. hehe.. well urmm.. I've said enuf.  
  
Charpter3: Another Member?! ((omg I lurv this font ^.^))  
  
((urmmm how did I end last time?....*checks chappy2* whoa. I wrote sum weird stuff back there. hehe. wen I wrote 'I'm gonna wake someone up if I keep day dreaming.' Yeah dat didn make much sense. I meant she was like talking aloud. and so she shud hurry sumting like dat.. sorry if it didn't make sense.. hehe. I was sleepy!!!))  
  
"Sango!!!!" A voice yelled from outside Sango's door. "Sango!!!! GET UP!!!" it was Inuyasha.  
  
Sango popped up in her bed, reacting to the cruel disturbance. "What!?! What now Inuyasha!?" Sango yelled back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha pulled open the sliding door, and charged in, "Hurry up and get up! Do you know what time it is!?" he stammered impatiently, in front of Sango's bed. "We're s'pose to go shopping for our school stuff. We're leaving in half an hour. Hurry up!!"  
  
"What!?" Sango rolled out of bed sleepily. "Okay I'll be in the kitchen in ten."  
  
"Hurry alright?!" Inuyasha shrugged, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. "It's already noon you know?!" he yelled from outside Sango's room.  
  
"Waaaaah!!!! Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier!!?" Sango yelled, looking at her watch to confirm Inuyasha's claim. "Oii! I better hurry, I bet everyone's waiting for me."  
  
Sango got up and rolled up her bed and put it in the spot for it in her closet. ((u know that spot? The one I talked bout last chapter? Yeah wutever.)) She quickly and randomly grabbed and outfit out of her closet. It was a simple white T, with a red collar and a pair of blue Capri jeans. ((I'm not good cumin to clothes..)) She slid into the outfit and threw her pj's into her closet. 'I'll clean that up later' she thought. Sango grabbed her toothbrush, cup and towel out of one of her bags and charged out of her room. She threw open her door and rammed right into Miroku. Sango backed off quickly, too quickly, her body lost balance. To Sango's surprise, an arm reached out from in front of her and caught her tightly by the wrist. She hung, head three feet above the ground, ((u noe at this point if I were reading this I'd get up and see wut it feels like to be hanging 3 above the ground. which is kinda weird. but I guess its jus me..heheh. uhh bak to the story now.I think ill urrr make my coments pink so the ppl who don't wanna read it will know what not to read. hehe.)) her free hand grasping her cup, toothbrush and towel tightly. She opened her eyes slowly, the only thing holding her up was the hand clasped tightly around her wrist. ((I don't wanna say tightly again.but I can't find another word soo yeah im not a good writer soo wut.)) Sango stared a moment at the hand grasping her wrist. She saw how it strained at her weight, until she realized there was a person attached to it. ((okay kinda stupid I noe.)) She gasped and mentally bonked her self at her stupidity. She tried to scramble to her feet, when she felt a strong jerk from the hand around her wrist. Its sudden jerk sent her flying into Miroku's chest. ((get it?...)) Miroku's other hand came up behind her and landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh-my-god!!! I'm so sorry!" Sango said quickly trying to shove herself out of his grip, but it held. "Sorry----huh?!" She felt something on her back, lurking up and down it.((her back that is.)) She turned to find one of Miroku's hands running up and down her back. Her body took over and she slapped Miroku smartly across the face. Miroku stopped, and fell over from the shock of the attack. "Owwww!!! Why'd you have to do that!?" He said rubbing his cheek in agony.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you were doing something inappropriate!!" Sango scoffed, turning red from anger and embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry, but with the situation and all, and you being in my arms. I couldn't hold back I'm sorry." Miroku said getting up and brushing the dust off his butt.  
  
"Okay. Well I have to go wash up. Later." Sango said heading toward the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Later" Miroku said flinching from his burning cheek. Which was now red as a tomato.  
  
'The nerve. I thought he was a decent guy too!' Sango thought to herself as she shut the bathroom door behind her. 'And to think I actually kind of liked him! He's worse than Inuyasha! At least Inuyasha has manners!' She brushed her teeth and washed her face quickly. After doing so she returned to her room and put her all her stuff back in it's rightly place. She opened her bedroom door slowly upon leaving and made sure no one was standing in front of it. She got out, shut her door and walked off toward the kitchen. 'Ack!!! I'm going to be late!!!! Inuyasha's gonna get mad at me again. oh well.'  
  
In the kitchen, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha at the table, presumably waiting for Sango to arrive. Inuyasha tapped his fingers on the wooden table impatiently. Sango entered the room and greeted both her friends. "Good morning. Or is it Good afternoon?" She said hesitantly, " Sorry, I'm usually a real early bird. I don't know what was wrong with me."  
  
"It's alright Sango." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"No it ain't! You're holding everyone back! Hurry up and eat lunch already!" Inuyasha complained. "You've wasted enough time already!"  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha! She feels guilty as it is." Kagome said bonking Inuyasha on the head playfully. "C'mon eat up! Then we can leave."  
  
"Okay!" Sango said as she grabbed a seat next to Kagome and plopped herself down. Setting her purse on the table lightly. She picked up a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks and ate and quickly as her mouth would allow. 5 minutes later, Sango propped down her empty bowl and stood up. "Okay!!! I'm done! Let's get going now!"  
  
"Alright!!" Kagome said gleefully, getting up from her spot.  
  
"Finally." Inuyasha scoffed, as he got up.  
  
The three were heading down the hall, when they heard the doorbell ring loudly. Kagome's mom quickly ran to answer it. The three could hear the outlines of a conversation and walked quickly to see who had come to visit. They heard the door shut and foot steps getting closer and closer.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome's mother called. "Come here and bring everyone else too!"  
  
"Okay Mom!" Kagome called back. "C'mon lets go get grandpa, Souta and Miroku.  
  
"Why do we have to go with you though?" Sango asked.  
  
"I dunno." Kagome replied.  
  
"Damn!! And we were almost out the door!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Why do you wanna go shopping so bad any how Inuyasha?" Kagome said, suspicion in her voice. "You're getting something for your girlfriend huh? Huh?"  
  
Sango burst in laughter, "Ahahahahahaahahahahahhaha, Inuyasha! Have a girlfriend are you feeling okay Kagome?!" Sango managed between giggles, "He couldn't get girl to go out with him is his life depended on it!"  
  
"HEY!!!!!" Inuyasha objected, turning crimson with anger. "Shut up Sango!! Who said I had a girlfriend. I don't!!!!!!! And I could get one if I really wanted one! Besides! Look who's talking, both of you're the same as me!"  
  
Sango, and Kagome gave Inuyasha a fiery glare of furry. "WHY YOU LITTLE!!!! We don't need guys in our lives! So why don't you lay off. You could of just told us what you were going to get. Then we wouldn't be arguing about this!!" They roared in unison.  
  
"Sheesh." Inuyasha said taking conver behind a door. "I just wanted to get this new video game that came out! Alright!!!?!? Happy now!!???"  
  
"hah, I knew he wouldn't have a girlfriend." Sango said.  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement, and lead Sango and Inuyasha back into the kitchen. Inuyasha frowning all the way. ((Sorry I'm kinda tired I guess cuz well I haven't slept at all.. cuz my church thingy hand a Overnighter.. yeah.. n me didn't sleep. and sooo yeah.)) Miroku was sitting the kitchen table eating his lunch and reading the morning paper at the same time. Kagome's grandpa and brother were eating as well.  
  
"We have to go to the living room you guys. Someone came and mom told me to get you guys. That means everyone. C'mon lets go." Kagome said pulling grandpa's rice bowl away from his face and onto the counter.  
  
"Aww! But we just started eating Kagome! You need to respect your elders! Besides who's going to come here to see us anyways!" Kagome's grandpa whinned.  
  
"I wanna see who it is!" Souta said jumping out of his seat and trotting off toward the living room. Inuyasha followed, hoping to get out of any and all conversations Kagome and Sango were going to bring up, especially about him. ((sorry did that make sense? Ohhkk well im too pooped to fix it. tho it takes like seconds. im jus weird right now. ok.. yeah.))  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Everyone was finally assembled in the living room. A small girl sat next to Kagome's mother. The girl had short dark-brown hair and deep brown eyes. Kagome thought to herself 'I saw that girl somewhere before. but where? I think it was----'  
  
"This is Yumi. Another of my friends daughters. " Kagome's mother interrupted Kagome's thoughts.  
  
"Oooooh." Everyone stared, 'wow she has a lot of friends' they all thought at once.  
  
"Okay," Kagome's mother replied, "Everyone, Yumi will be living in our house as well. She is in Souta's grade I believe and is going to be going to school with Souta."  
  
"Okay!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Okay, well here's the deal. I've decided to allow Yumi to stay in Miroku's room. So Miroku. You'll have to move your stuff to the room next to Sango's okay?"  
  
"What?!" Sango gaped in horror. 'I'm gonna be stuck with that pervert?! Well. I don't know him that well so I guess I shouldn't be judging him.'  
  
"It's my decision. So there's no say in the matter. So Miroku get moving and I'll have grandpa clean up the your new room." Kagome's mother said firmly.  
  
"Okay." Sango said. "I'm sorry I was just a little shocked at the sudden change.  
  
"Okay I'll go pack up my stuff then." Miroku said as he headed down the hall.  
  
"Why do I have to clean!!!! Huh? Why couldn't you make Kagome or Souta do it!" Grandpa complained.  
  
"Don't be such a baby Grandpa" Kagome said, holding back giggles.  
  
"Yeah grandpa! Even you said! 'Cleaning is fun!' That time when I had to clean the attic. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah yeah." Grandpa grumbled and headed off to do his job.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome's mother asked, "Will you show Yumi around, and you can show Sango and Inuyasha around some more while you're at it."  
  
"Sure mom." Kagome replied. "Hi Yumi. I'm Kagome."  
  
"Hello." Yumi said politely, blushing a little.  
  
"I'm Sango." Sango stated, "and that's Inuyasha." She pointed a finger at Inuyasha.  
  
"And I'm Souta. So you're in third grade?" Souta said curiously.  
  
"Yes, I'm a third grader. Nice to meet you all." Yumi replied.  
  
"Here we'll show you around the temple." Kagome said warmly, as she led Yumi out of the living room. Inuyasha, Sango and Souta followed.  
~~**~~  
  
I so soooo soooo needed this break.. ooo downloads done! Gonna go watch  
  
25minutes later.((in reality))  
  
Oww my eyes hurt.I think I shuda slept yesterday night. tired... but I have to finish this and I have a stoopid piano recital 2m! damnit!!!!  
  
Next day.  
  
I FAILED!!! AT MY STOOPID RECITAL I MESSED UP SOOOO MANY TIMES!! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bonks head on wall* .  
  
okay. well yeah this chapter was short. because I didn't have much time. nd I wanted to meet my deadline.. So yeah. ill urmmm write more next week cuz I have minimum week. WOO HOO!!!! YAY!!!! *does the happy dance* but im still sad bout dat whole piano recital. But my head hurts n I need my sleep. *rubs head* owwwwwiiiieeee I shuda slept on Friday night.. Damn. hecka sleepy. had an all nighter if u wanted to noe. or did I already say so?..... wutever...  
  
~.Kira.~ 


	4. Moving

Ayashi no Sakura  
  
Oiiiii I jus feel oo soo stupid now. that font thing and all. I forgot it doesn't show up after you upload it! Damnit. well urhh don't mind that thing I said in the last chapter about my font. hehe. ^.^U. yes and its minimum week nd since our district is jus oo-soo-gay but still nice, I get out at 11:40! Whee for me. hehe. urrhhh mb I shud talk less bout my actually life. jus cuz im a loner and my new prep school. ooo and doo I hate it there!!! Therez no word to describe those scary ppl. oiiiii get me out!!!! Damn parents dey aren't doing this for my benefit. its killing me!!!! Annnnnnyyyyyyy how. u wanna read the story huh?... or mb u pplz jus skip all my stupid talk cuz I noe I would. ok urr oh with the story!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Moving  
  
"Let's eat!!" Everyone shouted in the usual manner. ((Japanese ritual/custom thingy to say Let's eat. uh huh.. -____-U)) They all paused for a moment, staring and studying their dinner. Inuyasha, as always was the first to dig in. He began stuffing and filling his mouth with anything edible in reach. Seeing that dinner had become a war, Souta and Grandpa charged and began eating quickly. Sango and Kagome jus sighed and watched the three monsters quarrel over their meal. Kagome's mother smiled happily and made sure Yumi got some of the good dishes before they were totally devoured. Then Miroku stood up and said "HEY! What's that!!??" pointing out the window. 'Here's my chance' Miroku thought. He summoned his speed and swiped as much food from each and every dish into his plate and bowl.  
  
Inuyasha, Grandpa and Souta turned to look out the window, but nothing unusual was outside, jus the full moon and the trees blowing in the wind. Miroku took a deep breath and began swiping as much food from each and every dish into his plate and bowl. Kagome and Sango sat in awe and his speed. 'Whoa. and I thought he was a good guy.' they thought in unison. Inuyasha, whirled around angrily 20 seconds later, finally noticing he had been tricked and yelled at Miroku, "What the hell was that! You no good- URGH!!!"  
  
Souta and Grandpa turned and just went back to their food. Inuyasha went on yelling his head off while everyone else sat eating, as if they didn't hear him. Kagome and Sango began eating as well. They thought 'Might as well start eating before all the foods gone. Inuyasha's just going to starve, if he keeps yelling.'  
  
Finally Inuyasha realized he was just wasting his own time, so he sat down and joined everyone in silent eating, except not as silent.  
  
After dinner.  
  
Everyone sat in the living room, and Kagome's mother got out of her seat to make an announcement. "Okay everyone. School starts tomorrow, as you all know." ((orr..hrmmm. ion remember. sorry if im wrong. mb it was a week but I kinda wanna get on with the story.)) "What!?" Inuyasha objected, "I thought we had another week!!"  
  
"Ehem. No it's tomorrow." Kagome's mother said, clearing her throat. "Okay as I was saying, so all of you should get all your school things prepared. If you're to bring lunch, prepare it yourself. Each room has its own refrigerator, if you haven't noticed yet. Also I'll prepared breakfast and all that, but you have to come at 7:00 to get it. Also I cook all the meals except for lunch which is your own business. You have to clean your own rooms Also monthly rent is about 50,000 yen a month remember that. Now go on everyone! Get packing!"  
  
Everyone scurried out of the room and went down the hallways in their little groups. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha in one group. Kagome, Souta, Yumi and Grandpa in another. Kagome's mother headed back to the kitchen to do the dishes.  
  
Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku kept quite, on their way to their rooms. They each stood in front of their doors and said their good nights before going inside.  
  
'Okay, now where did that list of 'Things I need to bring' go?' She thought to herself.  
  
***oiii I shuda known I cudn't stick to my goal for long. damn I suck. sorry. inspiration doesn't cum wen ever I want it too .***  
  
Sango went and searched her desk for the list. 'I think Kagome said it was with my uniform.' Sango unwrapped the package containing her uniforms. She looked it over them carefully. The summer uniform top was a white polo T- shirt, with the school design on the upper-right corner. The shirt stretched down to the thighs. The other part of the uniform was a mini- skirt. That went a little bit above the knees. ((okay.. well I like mini- skirts!! I dun wear 'em. no da... only ppl wif perfect bods wud. but yea.)) Sango put her changed into her summer uniform and inspected herself in the mirror. The screen door connected her and Miroku's room clicked, and Miroku poked his head into Sango's room. "You look good in the school uniforms." He said looking her over.  
  
"Agh! What do you want!?" Sango said covering herself nervously.  
  
"Just checking, and seeing where this door led." Miroku replied, walking into the room, "There doesn't seem to be a lock on the doors in this part of the house." He added.  
  
"Well then you better stay out." Sango said annoyed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of person." Miroku grinned, "But you might not be able to say the same about Inuyasha, from across the hall."  
  
"HAH!" Sango snorted, ((okay not really piggy snort. *snort snort* ^.^)) "Inuyasha would never lay a finger on me. We grew up together. Besides it's a known fact that he has the hots for Kagome, and vice versa. Though they won't admit it." ((Just to let you know. I don't really plan for Kikyo to appear n e time soon. so yeah. and Sesshi not gonna appear for a while either.))  
  
"Oh." Miroku sighed.  
  
"What're you sighing about?" Sango asked, getting suspicious.  
  
"It's just pretty soon everyone's gonna start shacking up. And I'll end up single." Miroku replied gloomily.  
  
"What's wrong with being single?" Sango said bluntly.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Miroku stared at Sango as if she were insane, "Being single is the worst! How can you live without the opposite sex?!"  
  
"Well, I've survived the past 16 years. I think I can manage." Sango stated, "Why are you so obsessed. Are you some kind of insane girl addict?"  
  
"No. It's just girls. They inspire me! They make me feel all warm and gushy inside." Miroku said passionately, eyes sparkling, "They-"  
  
"You make me sick." Sango said touching her hand to her forehead. "I need to go to bed. Just don't sneak in her during the middle of the night. Don't try anything on me, 'cause it won't work." Sango glared.  
  
"I won't!" Miroku said nervously, "You have my word! Besides what kind of pervert do you take me for?!"  
  
"A big scary one. That's very desperate." Sango said a-matter-of-factly. "Now go to bed! You better not lay on step in my room. Or else."  
  
"Okay okay!" Miroku said scrambling back to his room while shutting the sliding door.  
  
"Night!" Miroku said, as the lights clicked off in his room.  
  
"Yeah, good night." Sango replied shutting the lights in her room. Sango slid into her bed and went to sleep.  
  
After a while, ((a short while but I didn't feel like putting a short while..)) Miroku got out of his bed, which was the same type as Sango's. ((see chapter 2)) He paced back and forth in his room, debating in his thoughts whether or not to go into Sango's room. 'She might get mad at me if I wake her up and I don't know if she's a heavy or a light sleeper. Darn. I can't sleep. I'm too excited, and nervous.' He thought to himself. After 5 minutes of silent debate Miroku decided on what to do. ((my writing is getting worse, huuuh? Dat's cuz im getting lazy.)) "Sango are you still up?" Miroku asked, trying not to be too loud.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Sango replied sleepily, "Hurry and go to sleep we have school tomorrow."  
  
"Oh! Yeah of course. Okay. Night." Miroku stumbled. ((u know stumbling wif words.iono if I used it rite tho.. o well.)) 'Darn, she's a light sleeper. I think or maybe she didn't go to sleep.' Miroku thought. 'O well tomorrow's another day, and I get to see all the girls in their cute uniforms. ((-------------=) ( those this r funny.))  
  
~~End of Chappy 4))~~  
  
Author's note: Yeah this chapter was short. Sorry I was being lazy. I can't met my goal. Cuz im too lazy. And stooped and da inspiration won't cum.. Yup.Well yeah my story's getting plotless. but I'm kinda making it up as I go along. hehe. if you read please review and help me get ideas. And get more inspiration!!! ^^ please!! Dat'd be nice!!! I'll try to update sooner.. its 2:45AM rite now.. I need sleep. yeah.. nite.  
  
~Kira ^.~ 


	5. GOMEN NASAI!

Gomen nasai... I haven't hand any inspiration for a long time and have been being lazy.. wheee.. but I suck at writing so much no one cares.. wow I feel loved ^^ well ill try to write soon if I get inspiration. till then. ja ne  
  
~Kira 


End file.
